Had enough?
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Conversations between Kankurou and Temari, with a little eavesdropper listening in. Inspired by them, she takes her life into her own hands. Themes of women and gay rights.
1. Women

**Author's Note:** This is created from the randomness of my mind. Basically some thoughts on political issues and the like, with my two favorite Naruto characters Temari and Kankurou. I was also kind of inspired by the song 'Face Down', but the majority of this is just... you'll have to read it to find out. :) i found this on my mac at my dad's house... it's a little old, but I likes it.

**Summary: **Conversations between Kankurou and Temari, with a little eavesdropper listening in. Inspired by them, she takes her life into her own hands. Themes of women and gay rights.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gaara, Temari, or Kankurou- just my character, Kaede. :)

* * *

**Little Eavesdropper**

_Women_

"Why is it that you women keep expecting someone to save you? Can't you do anything your damn selves?" The hooded man questioned the blond sitting across from him. "You keep demanding respect and that you're strong, but then you keep expecting some man to come along and save you because you're weak. It's stupid."

"We can take care of myself...but it would be nice to have a companion that helped me out instead of doing everything by myself." Temari retorted, and took another sip of her drink.

"And what about us? We take care of you and protect you, and whose there to help us out? You women don't help us, so why is it that we have to help you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed at his sister. She raised her eyebrows at him, and then a moment later, smiled at an understanding.

Behind him, a young girl sat hunched over with a coffee mug in her hands. Her eyes trained on it, but at the same time, quietly listening to the shinibis' conversation.

"You just got dumped, didn't you?" The blonde questioned, a triumphant air around her as she announced her conclusion.

"...shut up. That has nothing to do with the conversation. Women are stupid for having unrealistic expectations of the other sex, when they could easily take up the slack themselves."

"Did you break up with her, or did she break up with you?"

He glared.

The girl behind him giggled, causing them both to glance in her direction.

"...It doesn't matter." Kankurou finally concluded.

"She dumped you. So why was that? Wasn't the knight and shining armor she wanted you to be?"

"... I dumped her, actually. She flirted with some guy at the restaraunt we were at, and then tried to make me kill him. Because apparently that's all I do for a living." He explained with a roll of his eyes. He heard the girl behind him snort, but chose to ignore it.

"That's what you get for playing the 'I-can-kill-you-but-you-can't-tell-it-because-I-have-cat-ears' look." She taunted, and took another sip of her chocolate milkshake as her brother slumped in his seat.

"It's what I get for being the Kazekage's brother, is what."

"...You men have fists to deal with the world- most girls deal with the oppression by using fairy tales. It's not easy for us. And I'm one of the few lucky ones that doesn't have to live in delusion in order to get through a day."

"... doesn't that go against your belief that women don't need men?"

"Tch, without you men, we wouldn't be opressed, and women wouldn't be forced to quit their jobs and become house wives. I taught you better than to do that, but you'd be surprised at how many men resort to that method."

"And what about when you have children, eh? Are you going to continue risking your life each day in order to be 'independent', and therefor forfeit the health of the child?" Kankurou fixed his posture as he spoke, enraged at the prospect of endangering a child. It's what happened with him, after all.

"Why is it that I'm expected to quit my job when the father could easily do the same?"

"Raising children is a woman's job."

"It's because of that thinking that women need help, Kankurou."

The female sitting in her seat stared at the swirling foam in her mug, thoughts stabbing at her mind.


	2. GAY EPIDEMIC

**GAY EPIDEMIC**

_Ice Cream is gay?_

"Why is it that everyone I date is gay?" The brown haired shinobi asked as he slid into his seat.

"Well, it would be kinda awkward to date a man that wasn't." Temari replied, menu in front of her face and thus blocking the view of her brother.

"Baka, I meant the girls. They're all coming out as lesbians. Not bisexual, bi-curious, No- just lesbian. What the hell does that say about me?" Kankurou asked with wide eyes. "I mean, I like women- I love the boobs, the va-"

"Too much information."

"I like girls. Yes, I also like men- but I accept that. It doesn't mean I'm exclusively into them." He explained, glaring when his sister laughed loudly at his distress. "This isn't funny. What will other women in my future think? Will they think 'oh, he dates guys and lesbians so he must be exclusively into the penis.'" He mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"In my experience, girls like gay men. Girls fall for them all the time. It's supposed to be sexy or something." She spoke, poking her head out from behind the menu.

"I-" The girl behind Kankurou giggled madly, and caused his eyes to widen in surprise. The shinobi precariously looked behind him at the girl, finding that she was reading a newspaper. When he looked closer, it was the obituaries.

Creepy.

"Girls are into gay men, huh?" He asked as he turned back to the blonde.

"Yeah. It's the new thing."

"How many have you dated, Temari?" He asked with a smirk.

"Two. Tom and Jerry."

"I knew ice cream was gay."

Another giggle from behind him, and he rolled his eyes. Temari smiled as she continued reading through the menu.


	3. Suna Men

**Suna Men**

_Yeah Right_

"That's it. I give up on you foul creatures. You're nothing but pretty shells full of crap and make believe fantasies."

"Coming from the sex that fantasizes about sex 24/7?" Temari countered, taking a sip of her shake while she stared at the words printed on the newspaper.

"Men don't fantasize about knights in shining armor." He huffed.

"Most men don't have other men to smack them around or tell them to get back in the kitchen."

"We don't do that to you! All we do is do what you want."

"Kankurou, suna men are ass holes. You'll learn that soon."

"Tch, yeah right."


	4. Suna Men 2

**Men 2**

_Dating Them  
_

"Why are men such ass holes?" The familiar voice whined as he sat in his usual spot.

"Shells that think of nothing but sex." His sister reminded him. He frowned.

"We're not, but... that's not all we think about. We think about literature, romance, love-"

"Kankurou."

"What?"

"You're gay."

"I know I am! But what does that say about the other gay men that just do nothing but have anonymous sex with other men? And in our city, so many are closeted that it's hard to even find one- then, they sleep with someone else!" He said exasperately, and then let his forehead meet with the wooden table. Temari patted his head. "I mean, women are too weak, but they don't cheat-"

"Most of the time."

"-most of the time. But then men are strong, cuddly, easy to get along with- but they cheat all the time. They're not even ashamed of it."

"Kankurou?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to dating girls. They make you less of a girl yourself."

The woman behind Kankurou smiled to herself, a new idea running through her head.


	5. Old Job

**Old Job  
**

_Back in Business_

"So... you want to work as a shinobi again?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"I simply feel more alive when I'm risking my life for others, rather than just risking my life for a marriage I hate." She answered, a sad smile on her face. "It's been two years, but I'm still strong. I haven't forgotten how to fight, and I can still follow orders." The kazekage, watching her intently, gracefully set his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his clasped hands.

"I don't doubt your capability to fight. Being able to do gen jutsu so naturally doesn't just go away. There are rumors that your husband beats you, though."

She paused. "... what does that have to with me reinlisting as a kunoichi?"

"I need to know your emotional state before I send you on missions again. Not only that, but I need to know how much influence he has on you. I've recieved information that may tie him to certain people that are not our friends. You do realize that this information does not leave this room?"

"Of course. Ties to who?"

"First I'd like you to convince me that you're not easily influenced by him. In times like this, I can't be too careful."

"Alright... Until recently I saw things differently. As you know, my parents were killed shortly after I was born. I was raised by my single aunt, and didn't know anything about relationships. Abuse seemed normal in a relationship, and being raised as a shinobi, hitting wasn't unfamiliar. The best form of torture is through the mind, and as you know I'm the best at it. There's no way he could-"

"There are different kinds of mind control." He interrupted. "It could be a kind that you're not aware of."

"He has absolutely no influence over me, Gaara. I want to start new in a relationship that does not require violence outside of my work."

"Does he know that you're here?"

"There's no reason for him to."

"Are you going to kill him once you're a shinobi?" He asked, watching as she just stopped and stared back. Her black hair tied back in a pony tail fell straight down her back, much so mimicking her very straight and plain attire. After a few minutes of silence, a smile twitched at his lips. "We were planning to anyway. He's a puppet for the Akatsuke, mailing important imformation to dangerous people. He probably wasn't aware of it, since you didn't pick up on it."

"Why didn't you kill him off sooner?"

"We found out a month ago, but knowing your ability, I wanted to wait. Plus he's not that much of a risk, but it would be less of a worry if we took him out."

"I know how to pick 'em."

"Consider it you're first official mission back. Kill off your husband." He said with a chuckle.

"Accidental?"

"Of course."


	6. Out

**Out**

"I hate all these escort missions... they suck."

"The people or the mission?"

"Both."

"Then you have something in common with them." Temari commented, and then glared when her brother threw a fry at her.

"So do you then, heterosexual pig." He insulted, smirked, and then stuffed another fry in his mouth.

"Homosexual." She corrected.

He choked on his food.

The girl behind him laughed.


	7. Theories

**Theories**

"Okay Temari. I figured it out." Kankurou said hurriedly as he sat in his seat, and then stumbling because he forgot to take his puppet off.

"Figured... what out?" She asked as he struggled to get in the seat.

"Okay, so there's this study about how we choose our mates in life. Basically it says that we date those who have similar characteristics to family members and people we grew up with. It explains everything."

"Explains what?"

"That it's your fault." He stated. Temari rolled up her newspaper and hit him over the head, making him flinch. "Hey!"

"What the hell are you trying to say, Kankurou!"

"The reason why I date blonde lesbians is because of you! And how I'm more attracted to red heads than any other hair color is because of Gaara!"

"So basically, you want to fuck Gaara and me?"

"Ye- wait, no! Just people with similar physical characteristics!"

"You are one sick bastard. Told ya Suna men are creeps." Temari said as she scooted out of the booth and walked off, leaving her brother gaping like a fish.

"That is not what I meant Temari and you know it!"


	8. Different

**Different**

"You always were a fun mind to explore. So dysfuntional and influential at the same time." The female commented absently as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the wooden globe on his desk.

"Most of the influential ones are dysfuntional in some way." He replied smoothly. "Do you still think of me as dysfuntional?"

"The ones in power usually are."

"That doesn't answer my question." He asked with a smile, watching her face as she quietly contemplated hidden thoughts.

"Not as much as you used to be. Some think you are insane with how peaceful you are."

"You always were one for avoiding direct answers."

"I'm always one for not remembering the question or knowing the answer that you're actually asking for." She commented easily. "The question of if you're dysfuntional: the answer is no. You used to be quite the quirky little mind, but after your little boy toy Naruto was done with you, you straightened out pretty nicely. For a male leader, you're quite the catch."

"Hm."

"What exactly does this new job entail, Gaara-sama? It sounds juicy from the little snippets I catch in your scrambled brain. Good job on that, by the way. Very few leaders can master that successfully."

"... It came quite easily. It's just a different thought process. Anyone with Sharingan or your abilites would be able to read me like a book otherwise."

"Job?"

"...You've heard about our encounters with the Akatsuki, right? And how we're at war with them?"

"Tch, who hasn't? Are you wanting me to interrigate people regaurding the Akatsuki situation?"

"No. You're pretty rusty if you haven't figured it out yet." He said with a challenging smirk, which caused the female to glare.

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to stay out of your mind. I was trying to be lady-like Mr. Kazekage sir. And it's dangerous for me to know too much- I'm only glancing at the things that pop into your brain from time to time." She said with her hands in the air, and playfully stepped back. The kazekage chuckled.

"... he really disciplined you." He commented softly. Her face fell.

"Now I have to explain all of my actions to you or else be presumed brainwashed? You've known me for years!" She blurted, hurt evident in her voice. The kazekage frowned.

"You're out of practice and no good to me like this. You may have needed to act for your life when you were with the ex guerilla warfare General from the Mist, but with me I need the opposite. Do what you did before, when you were useful. I need a dependable gen jutsu user outside of the regular interrigators. You're dismissed."


End file.
